basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Negative Mass
Brilliand 06:31, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Faster-than-light communication is prohibited by the no-communication theorem, and moving objects in and out of the universe seems to be prohibited as well, though I can't be sure. Our best bet seems to be to forget about higher dimensions and use negative mass, which is purely theoretical and thus perfect for sci-fi. However, being purely theoretical, negative mass takes several forms: *Negative inertia, negative gravity: This is the ultimate negative particle. Such a particle would be truly negative, and would chase positive particles around, accelerating infinitely. Two negative particles would repel each other. *Positive inertia, negative gravity: This is a more simple form. Such a particle would behave like reverse magnetism, with likes attracting and opposites repelling. *Negative inertia, positive gravity: This would behave opposite to the way the first form would. Positive particles would attract each other and negative particles would repel each other, but positive particles would chase negative particles. Scientific evidence is vague enough that we can use any or all of these possibilities. I believe the first or third is necessary for time travel or wormhole creation. --Brilliand 06:31, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Laveaux 15:45, 21 April 2007 (UTC) In my rough understanding of Relativity, a negative inertia/negative gravity particle would have negative mass and ultimately negative "time", right? So in the standard Black Hole Scenario where one twin is going into the Black Hole and the other twin as at Home Planet --> if the twin travels faster than light and goes for 5 minutes it would appear to twin on Home Planet that he was gone for 4 minutes (as an example). It's not true time travel, but rather relative time travel. --Laveaux 15:45, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Brilliand 00:13, 22 April 2007 (UTC) I think you're referring to the "twins paradox," where one twin flies off at slightly under the speed of light, then comes back and is much younger than his brother. Any scenario in which he entered a black hole would not involve him coming back. According to Relativity, there is no way to travel faster than light relative to your immediate surroundings, unless you have always been traveling faster than light (in which case you can't stop). Reaching or passing the speed of light requires an infinite amount of energy. On the other hand, negative mass would allow an equal amount of positive mass to pass the speed of light, since as long as both masses are doing the same thing, the total energy would be zero. Negative time is one way to look at it. I prefer to think of it as negative acceleration. Anyhow, negative mass allows two means of time travel: *Creating a wormhole from one time to another: Creating a wormhole at all requires negative mass. One the wormhole exists, turning it into a time machine is fairly straightforward. *Creating a massive spinning cylinder: Apparently an extremely dense (on the order of a neutron star) cylinder spinning very rapidly becomes a time machine. The cylinder must either be infinitely long or contain negative mass. If we permit time travel, we will have to deal with causality - unless we make the time travel using wormholes such that the two ends of the wormhole can't get close enough together for a beam of light to pass through the time machine and catch up with itself. That would reduce the wormholes to teleportation, which may be all we need.